Ades y Perséfone
by RebecaNicole
Summary: La historia de amor cómo Ades cae perdidamente enamorado de la Diosa de la Cosecha. La historia desde el punto de vista de Ades.
1. Chapter 1

Ades y Perséfone.

¿Qué harías tú si te tocase tener una vida «no una vida, una maldición» donde estas rodeado de nada excepto muerte? El placer de mirar y matar sólo depende de tu control, para ser inmortal.

No hay ningún elixir, ni arma y absolutamente ningún hilo de vida que puedas cortar por ti mismo. Si alguna vez tratas de quitarte la vida o escapar de este sitio, realmente desearás morir. Confía en mí, lo he intentado.

Guardián de las almas perdidas. Obligado a permanecer en la oscuridad.

Si alguna vez pensás que tus hermanos te odian, tratan de hacerte la vida imposible y son los peores hermanos del mundo... Reconsideralo. Mis hermanos me confinaron al fin del mundo «literal».

Soy un Dios. Me llamo Ades. Pero prefiero autodenominarme Ades El Condenado.

* * *

I

Eones y eones pasaron hasta que me encontré perdido en este Infierno «literal». Todavía recuerdo cuando con mis hermanos reíamos y bebíamos, cuando todos los días parecían que estábamos de fiesta. El perfume a flores jóvenes que traía consigo la primavera. Esos calurosos días de verano en los cuales Poseidón invocaba a las olas más frías para poder refrescarnos. Todavía recuerdo lo que era ser parte de algo que no involucrara muerte.

Pero todos esos días parecieron haberse esfumado para siempre, sin dejar rastro.

Ahora... En vez de música, risas y coros; estoy rodeado de las plegarias, el dolor y los gritos de los inocentes. En vez de la luz del sol y los verdes pastos; las nubes grises parecen rodear todo mi mundo llenándolo de nieve gris como ceniza y los árboles están tan muertos como los muertos que habitan aquí Ni una sola criatura viva quisiera poner un pie en este sitio «y no los culpo». Con solo el menor contacto, el hombre más saludable de todo el mundo puede morir en tan solo medio segundo. Eso amigo mío... Te convierte en un Dios.

Seguro te preguntarás: ¿Cómo se puede vivir con el poder de la muerte? Y la respuesta es simple... No lo haces.

Pero todo esto cambió cuando la vi a ella...

Su nombre es Perséfone: Hija de Deméter y simplemente la mujer más hermosa de toda la existencia. «Incluso si le preguntas a Afrodita, no lo puede negar.»

»Pasando por el Lago de las Almas y a travesando el Bosque de los Caídos se encontraba el lugar más encantador en todo el Infierno. Con sólo verlo, mi muerto corazón parecía palpitar. Era un valle verde con colores que parecían bailar al son del viento, luego me di cuenta que no eran colores, sino flores. En el medio del valle se ubicaba una pequeña laguna de aguas cristalinas rodeada de flores de todos los colores que te puedas imaginar, había violetas, rosas, naranjas, púrpuras, celestes y blancas. Sentí por primera vez que mi sangre volvía a fluir.

Mientras seguía avanzando estupefacto por tan asombroso espectáculo no me percaté de que había un cristal separándonos. Fue el peor golpe que me pude dar, fue el golpe que me dio la realidad.

Estaba desesperado quería llegar a ese lugar, quería volver a sentirme como me sentí hace 5 minutos. Hasta que la vi... Estaba haciendo crecer a las pequeñas y hermosas flores de colores, su pelo lacio y largo bailaban al compás de las ramas de los árboles que el viento movía. Tenía el pelo del color del fuego, un rojo que si lo mirabas fijo corrías peligro de ceguera, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas.

Corría, bailaba y reía entre las flores mientras el viento le hacía caricias. Debo admitirlo, me enamoré de Perséfone.

Los años pasaron, y todos los días apenas terminaba de condenar a los infieles, me iba corriendo a verla. Me quedaba quieto como una gárgola entre unas rocas que había para que no me viera, preguntándome si incluso la mismísima muerte podría tener una chance en el amor.

Ella siempre tenía la misma rutina: Se levantaba muy temprano, plantaba árboles de todas las frutas que te puedas imaginar. Bailaba con los animales que vivían en los árboles y junto a las flores que hacía crecer. Les cantaba y les hablaba, y reía también. Siempre cantaba una hermosa y dulce canción que me hacía estremecer.

Después de mirarla varios años, un día fue el que más me llamó la atención. Una suave voz la llamó advirtiéndole que eran las últimas semanas de verano. Ella se entristeció y rodó por su mejilla una brillante y delicada lágrima, así que me di cuenta que era tiempo de hacer algo para poder estar con ella. En ese momento me di cuenta que haría cualquier cosa para nunca verla triste.

Cuando llegué a mi castillo en el Valle de la Desolación comencé a idear planes para poder romper ese cristal que mantenía separados a estos corazones.

Primero comencé a tirarle rocas al cristal para ver si se rompía, pero fue inútil, las más grandes eran aún tan inútiles como las más pequeñas, ni una magulladura logré sacarle a ese bendito cristal.

Después pensé en golpearlo con cualquier cosa que un señor de la oscuridad tenía a su alcance, ya saben cosas cotidianas como, las espinas del árbol Triste—son del tamaño de un humano—, ácido proveniente del Río de los Lamentos y por último llamé a mi leal perro Cerbero para que con su tamaño pueda romper el cristal, lo único que logré fue que se doblara la pata delantera.

Hasta que me cansé y tres días después, en el valle ya no había más colores. ¿Y las flores? ¿Dónde estaban? Hasta que me acordé que era la última semana de verano. Perséfone cerraba las flores para que pudiesen soportar el feroz otoño.

»Al otro día me levanté triste ya que sabía que nunca la volvería a ver hasta que se haga primavera de vuelta, por esa estúpida ley que dice que la muerte no puede tocar ni acercarse a la vida. Hasta que de pronto vi flores en el sendero que llevaba a la pared de cristal, miro otra vez y… ¡No había pared de cristal! Ella se desvió de su camino para sembrar en mi oscuro y frío jardín hermosas flores que me hacían sonreír. Ella plantó vida en una tierra de muerte. Por lo tanto ya no es más tierra de muerte, es vida. El Olimpo ya no tiene control en esta tierra como para separar a la vida de la muerte ya que no hay tal. Para poder seguir así, sin que el Olimpo cree esa horrible y marginal pared, tenía que cuidar de esas semillas como si fuesen mi vida.

Al otro día fui a buscar agua para poder regar esas semillas, pero me di cuenta que no tenía agua. En mis ríos surcan ácidos y la nieve es como ceniza. Esas futuras flores iban a morir y con ellas mis esperanzas para estar junto con Perséfone.

A lo lejos vi una flor hermosa entre todo lo oscuro y lo muerto del lugar. Cuando me acerco para poderla apreciar más de cerca. Se cerró. Y ahí entendí por qué Perséfone le habla a las flores, para que no sean tímidas y dejen mostrar su belleza. Entonces comencé a hablarle y a contarle anécdotas del inframundo. Y comenzó a soltarse. Como vi que funcionaba seguí con el repertorio hasta que finalmente se abrió completa. Era de una belleza única, no las podías comparar con ninguna otra, al verla se me escapó un susurro y la llamé: —Perséfone—. Cuando la quise agarrar se convirtió en cenizas. Se me había olvidado que todo lo que toco muere. Me limpié los restos de ceniza que quedaron en mi mano y de repente una sombra que estaba agachada se para y dice: — ¿Sí? —.

Me quede tan asombrado era ella, Perséfone, después de verla todos estos años jamás me imaginé teniendo una conversación con ella. Estábamos a siete pasos de distancia, pero la sentía como si estuviese al lado mío.

Con una voz dulce y armónica me dice: — ¿Te conozco? —.

A lo que respondí: —No lo sé, tú dime —.

Me acordé que un par de veces intercambiamos miradas cuando yo la miraba como una gárgola detrás de las piedras. Tal vez de eso me reconocerá…

—Ven —. La persuadí. —Así puedes verme mejor, tal vez me reconozcas —. Si tan solo daba un paso hacia adelante, ella iba a ser mía para siempre. Tenía que venir hacía el lado oscuro. Hacía la muerte.

—¿Quién sos? —. Preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás y agarrándose el pecho con su mano.

—Porqué no lo averiguás —respondí con una mirada pícara. —Tomá mi mano —. Y le estreché mi mano, pero la bajé, ya que no hizo ademán de querer agarrarla. —¿En serio vas a dejar que tus flores mueran en este lugar tan sombrío y oscuro? —la miré clavándole mi mirada—Ellas necesitan a su mamá que las mantenga caliente durante este frío invernal —.

Me miró dispersamente y comenzó a morderse las uñas, debatiéndose si ir o no con aquel extraño que la presionaba tanto.

Para hacer que se decidiera rápido mire detrás de mí y había un jazmín. Cuando me acerco a él, se cierra precipitadamente.

—Ten cuidado —. Gritó Perséfone—Es muy delicado —agregó, dando un paso al frente.

Ahora ya sólo quedaba una delgada línea para que cruce hacía la eterna oscuridad.

A lo que me limité a decir —Lo siento —. A propósito toqué al jazmín y este se desvaneció con el viento.

—_¡Noooooooooo! _—.Gritó Perséfone con todas sus fuerzas, y una lágrima calló por su mejilla.

Angustiado por tal escena le dije con la voz más tierna que me salió: —Perséfone, no —susurré—No llorés —.

—¿Cómo…? —. Preguntó llevándose de vuelta la mano en el pecho.

—Ella te necesitan Perséfone —la interrumpí—No las puedes dejar aquí solas, te necesitan —.

Pero a mí no me importaban esas malditas flores, es más que se mueran «y eso yo lo podía hacer fácilmente», yo sólo quería a Perséfone…

—Primero decime quién sos —. Dijo. Interrumpiendo mi pensamiento y mirándome fijo con esos ojos verdes que parecían desafiarme.

Se hizo un silencio.

—Tú sabés quién soy yo, pero yo no sé quién eres—agregó—Si no me decís quién sos, voy a estar en desventaja —.

Esbocé una sonrisa y dije: —Soy el hombre que se ha enamorado de ti. Los nombres que me han sido otorgados no hacen a quien soy, pero el hombre me hizo ser quien soy ahora—. La miré fijo a esos ojos verdes que me hacían olvidar de cómo respirar y añadí: —Un compañero citó una vez _'Una rosa con cualquier otro nombre seguirá oliendo así de dulce'_. Así que no veo la razón por la cual preocuparse por nombres —.

Perséfone no estaba enojada, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando admití mi amor hacía ella. Pienso que ella ya habrá escuchado esto de un montón de extraños, pero yo se lo dije estando en el Infierno. Eso me da más chances comparado a los otros.

Volví a extenderle mi mano y le dije: —Por favor, te pido que tomes mi mano y me acompañes en este camino —.

Ella tragó saliva mientras que su mano se extendía hacia la mía. Lentamente pero segura ella siguió caminando. Hasta que finalmente se alejó y gritó, llevándose la mano a la boca.

—¿Perséfone? —. Pregunté confundido y dolido. Por primera vez el mismísimo demonio sentía dolor.

Pero ella no me respondió. Le temblaban las rodillas y tenía las dos manos en su cara.

—¿Perséfone cuál es el problema? —Pregunté dando un paso hacia adelante.

Ella volvió a gritar y corrió hacia el árbol más cercano que tenía. En su voz se notaba el miedo.

—Q-quedate donde estas —. Tartamudeó entre lágrimas sin mirarme.

Me quedé quieto, e hice lo que había hecho todos estos años: observarla, anhelarla y estudiarla.

—¿Qué es lo que querés de mí Ades? —. Preguntó mirándome a los ojos. La rabia y el odio manaban de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente, me quise mover pero no pude. Estaba inmóvil.

—¡Respondeme Ades! —. Gritó.

—Yo nada más quería el placer de tu compañía. Te lo juro —. Dije nerviosamente.

—Un juramento del demonio —. Se burló pestañeando furiosamente.

—No sabías quién era hasta que pasaste tu mano a través del cristal. No me rechazaste cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti—. Dije en tono de reproche y añadí—Me rechazas por mi nombre, no por lo que soy—.

—¡Cómo lo haría cualquier persona sana, Ades! —. Gritó diciendo con repulsión la última palabra.

Esa frase me dejó pensando. Me puse en su lugar por un segundo y la entendía. Yo era la muerte. Ninguna persona cuerda tomaría la mano de la muerte.

—Te entiendo… —Contesté, ella se rehusó a mirarme a los ojos—Te gustaría estar de este lado del cristal conmigo ¿No es cierto? —.

—No —. Gimió.

Sonreí ante su confianza en aquella objeción. —¿Estas segura princesa? —.

—Sí —.

Me reí y me llevé la mano hacía la boca para esconder mi sonrisa.

—¡No te rías de mí Ades! —. Me regañó.

—Sólo me rio porque no me rechazas por quién soy, sino por mi título—.

—¡Es la misma cosa Ades! —.

—No querida mía. Esos términos son tan iguales como el día y la noche. Uno es el hombre y el otro es el nombre. Un hombre no puede ser un nombre, ya que un nombre no es algo que vive y respira—.

—Pero el hombre que posee el nombre, es dueño de la responsabilidad del mismo, Ades —. Replicó.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y respondí: —Eso es verdad. Pero tú también tienes el nombre de Perséfone—.

—Sí, ¿Y eso qué te dice? —. En frente de ella comenzó a hacer crecer un árbol con rosas rojas como la sangre y con las ramas retorcidas que llegaban hasta el cielo.

—Que ella destruye la luz. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Sonreí con picardía —Eso significa que sos tan oscura como… ¿Yo? —.

—No soy nada comparada a ti, Ades—. Cada vez hacía más énfasis en mi nombre, como si lo dijera con asco.

Asentí —¿Y quién habrá empezado a hablar mal de mí, diciendo que yo soy el demonio? ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si es posible que esta vida no la escogí yo pero me fue dada porque nadie quería tomar esta responsabilidad? —.

—Yo…—. Trató de responder—Bueno pero… —. De nuevo no pudo terminar la oración.

Le sonreí gentilmente y tomé una gran bocanada de aire y abandoné mi mundo, así podía estar con ella. Calmarla.

Me acerqué lo más que pude para no espantarla. Ella lloraba y dio vuelta los ojos junto con su cabeza para darme la espalda. Me acerqué más pero el árbol con las rosas rojas comenzó a tener espinas. Usó su árbol como mecanismo de defensa, me dije.

Le susurré, desviando mi mirada hacía mis botas de cuero.—Soy Ades, Dios del Inframundo y Príncipe de la Oscuridad… —. Me miró a los ojos y sorbió de su nariz. Se limpió las lágrimas que le quedaban en sus mejillas. Y la miré con mis fríos ojos azules y le dije: —Pero quien soy es sólo un hombre solitario e injustamente castigado quien se enamoró de la Diosa que tiene enfrente —. No me dijo nada y se dio la vuelta.—Te entendería si no confías en mí por mi atrevimiento o quizás por mi confianza cuando hablo, pero realmente no lo entendería si me rechazas por un nombre que yo no elegí y por un título que fue elegido por mis hermanos y tu tío—.

—¡Pero tú eres el demonio Ades! No sos el Dios de la guerra ni el Dios del dolor. Sos el Dios del Inframundo. ¿Esperas qué pase por alto eso? —.

Me encogí de hombros y respondí: —Y tú eres la Diosa de la Cosecha. Es sólo un nombre, corazón. A pesar de que tengas la capacidad de hacer lo que tu nombre dice, es sólo un nombre—.

—No es la misma cosa que tu nombre y lo sabés Ades.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que la dama me sigue diciendo por mi nombre?

—Es para recordarme de con quién estoy hablando —gritó.

—Entonces… Necesitás recordarte todo el tiempo que estás hablando con el Dios del Inframundo —. Dije bruscamente mientras le sonreía con confianza. De repente las espinas del árbol desaparecieron ante mí.—Interesante… —. Dije.

—No, no es porque… —. Paró de hablar y se agarró la frente fingiendo que tenía un dolor de cabeza. —Mirá Ades es el último día del verano y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que se acerque el otoño. Por favor dejá de molestarme—. Resopló y se marchó.

Mientras se iba a zancadas de mi lado. Me apresuré a decir: —¡El anocher! —. Grité.

Se frenó y dio media vuelta.

—¿Perdón?

—Antes de irte y de cerrar el cristal hacé que anochezca —sonreí delicadamente. —Una vez que el sol se halla puesto y el cristal se cierre no me volverás a ver jamás. Pero que tú no me veas no va a significar que no te vaya a seguir viéndote —.

Me miró desconcertada. No entendía de qué se trataba.

—Si es tan importante para ti que yo cruce este cristal, entonces por qué no me arrastrás hasta tu mundo en vez de dejarme elegir—. Me miró aireada.

—Porque soy el Dios de la muerte y por lo tanto no tengo control sobre las criaturas vivas, a menos que quieras morir, no puedo tenerte. No soy nada más que un hombre que pide tu mano—.

Ella se burló y se fue de mi lado corriendo.

Cuando desapareció totalmente de mi vista. Agarré una rosa, de ese hermoso árbol que ella hizo crecer, y se hizo ceniza entre mis dedos. Me di media vuelta y regresé de nuevo hacia mi oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba junto a las rocas frías, grises y agrietadas; que tantas veces me han escondido. Eran una especie de amigas para mí. Esperé y esperé hasta que las horas pasaron y comenzaban los primeros rayos de sol. El alba estaba aquí, me dije, y con ella Perséfone.

Algo iba mal esa mañana, esa no es la mujer de la que me enamoré, su sonrisa y su confianza al caminar habían desaparecido. Sus largos rituales de cosecha se habían acortado a tan solo medio segundo. Ya no hacía crecer a las flores tan perfectas como lo solía hacer. Perséfone cambió. Estaba tan distraída que cuando hizo crecer a las rosas, se pinchó con sus espinas y gritó: —¡Ah! —. La sangre le comenzó a manar de la herida y se llevó el dedo a la boca, como si pudiese absorber el dolor.

—¿Perséfone? —. Gimió su madre. Una hermosa mujer rubia, que venía corriendo a asistirla. Se arrodilló al lado de ella para ayudarla y le examinó el dedo. —¿Cariño que te pasó? —. Preguntó su madre.

—N-no lo sé —. Dijo mientras sollozaba en el pecho de su madre. —Me herí con la espina de una rosa —.

—Perséfone…—Dijo su madre angustiada por ver a su hija llorando, amablemente la aparto de su lado y le quitó los cabellos que tapaban sus hermosos ojos verdes y prosiguió—¿Cuál es el problema cariño? Te estuve viendo estas horas y sé que no puedo ayudarte pero sí puedo escucharte. ¿Qué es lo que te distrae? —.

«Ansiosamente esperando la respuesta, me puse a pensar. ¿Puede que yo, estando a cien metros de distancia, sea la causa de su comportamiento? La culpa y el dolor invadieron mi cuerpo inmediatamente.»

Perséfone rodeó a su madre con los brazos por la cadera y contestó: —Es que no paró de tener esta pesadilla en la cual veo a todos los animales morir y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos, luego veo que el río se seca y los árboles mueren de sed—. Dijo en un tenue susurro que apenas logré escuchar.

Deméter sonrió y le besó la mollera a su preciosa hija. Y la tranquilizó diciendo: —¿Cariño, alguna vez fallamos con las cosechas? —.

—Hmm… no madre.

—Entonces no tenés nada que temer —. Se incorporó y le tendió las dos manos a su hija para que también se ponga de pie junto a ella, y agregó—Vamos cariño tenemos trabajo que terminar —.

Perséfone sonrió y le dio un largo abrazo a su madre. Deméter la imitó.

—A ver cariño, déjame ver la herida.

—Estará bien madre. Lo prometo.

—Tonterías —dijo su madre buscando unas determinadas hierbas en el pasto. Cuando encontró las que necesitaba, agarró la mano de su hija y le colocó las hierbas en la herida. De forma inmediata la herida se curó por completo.

—Ahora estará bien—. Sonrió, limpiando los excesos de hierba que tenía en su mano—Como nueva—.

Perséfone todavía sostenía la mano en la cual estaba la herida como si todavía sintiese el dolor. —Gracias madre—respondió. —Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo, el sol no se quedará ahí por mucho tiempo—.

Su madre asintió y dijo: —Tenés razón cariño. ¿Te vengo a buscar al anocher, está bien?

Perséfone asintió feliz. —Al anochecer.

Deméter asintió y se marchó ya que notó que unos girasoles necesitaban de su atención. Al igual que su hija, Deméter era una perfeccionista en cuanto a flores se trataba. Les daba vida a las semillas convirtiéndolas en futuras flores.

Pero Perséfone no hizo lo que su madre le dijo. Se sentó en la hierba y comenzó a jugar, enrulándoselo en el dedo. Después comenzó a jugar con sus poderes, pero estaba harta de hacer siempre las mismas flores. Ella quería hacer una nueva, otra flor que no sea ni orquídeas, ni lilas, ni rosas que eran las que estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer. Quería sea chiquita pero no por eso, menos hermosa. La flor que creó Perséfone era tan pequeña que tenía la medida de su dedo anular y la llamó Margarita.

Era amigable, gentil y hermosa. Lo que ella más amaba de las flores era que siempre te sacaban una sonrisa, incluso en los momentos más oscuros.

Finalmente se despidió de su pequeña creación ya que se dio cuenta que el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

—Maldito seas Helios —gritó dando furiosos pasos, hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Cuando la perdí de vista dejé que mi cabeza soñará despierta con ella «incluso los tontos como yo pueden soñar» hasta que empecé a despedirme de la idea de tenerla. Ella me dejó bien claro que jamás cruzaría. Y no la juzgo _¿Tú cruzarías hasta el inframundo teniendo el paraíso a tus pies? _¿No? Es eso lo que pensé.

Una parte de mí desea que ella nunca cruce. Una parte de mí desea que ella jamás sienta el mismo dolor y las náuseas que siento todos los días, cuando un alma nueva encuentra el camino hacia mi Infierno, gritando como un alma en pena, sin saber si son o no muertos.

Incluso después de todos estos eones no puedo soportar el sonido de una madre llorando porque a causa del mal, dejó a toda su familia atrás. Es el peor sonido que alguna vez escuché.

Di un suspiro de frustración y emprendí la marcha hacía mi castillo. Odiándome por el simple hecho de ser como soy. Por lo que me hicieron ser.

—¡Maldito seas Zeus! —grité en el medio del bosque. —¡Maldito seas tú y toda esta vida que me diste, Poseidón maldito seas tú también! Si no fuera por —me detuve en seco al ver que estaba golpeando con mis puños a un árbol seco y negro, con sus ramas retorcidas y largas. Entonces susurré: —Los detesto hermanos.

Lo único que se oía era el silencio y una suave briza que acariciaba mi largo pelo blanco.

Le di una patada final al árbol y continué con mi camino, ignorando el crepúsculo a mis espaldas.

Cuando finalmente llegué oí los cotidianos gritos y sollozos de las almas. Hice como si no las había escuchado y seguí hasta mi castillo. La puerta me dio la bienvenida rechinando más fuerte que antes. Subí las escaleras de mi sombría mansión, entre a mi habitación y desplegué las cortinas y abrí la puerta que daba al balcón. Me quede observando el secó y triste mundo que me tocó. Apoyé mis manos en la baranda y pensaba que mientras otros tenían a los imponentes océanos, otros al infinito cielo, a mí me tocó el escalofriante inframundo. ¿Lo peor? Durante toda mi existencia jamás me cuestioné la elección que hicieron mis hermanos por meterme en este profundo hueco, pero… Algo cambió en mí, me molestaba mucho estar ahí, me sentía solo, me sentía vacío por primera vez.

»Es imposible ver el sol desde aquí, desde esta parte del mundo. Sabía que en una hora más tardar se haría de noche y este será el último día de verano. Jamás la iba a ver de vuelta. Todo mi ser pedía que Perséfone pase el cristal, como una brisa escabulléndose por la ventana abierta en una calurosa tarde de verano, me encontraría y pasaría a ser la Diosa del Inframundo. Pero la otra parte de mí «la constante vocecita en mi cabeza» deseaba que ella se fuese bien lejos de mí y que no regrese jamás. Nadie debería vivir la vida a la cual estoy condenado.

Pero por qué a un hombre tan cruel como yo le preocupaba si una mujer regresase o no… ¿Esto es lo que los mortales llaman 'amor'? Es una cosa inútil y nauseabunda… Pero es tan satisfactor y adictivo el sentimiento de entregarte en alma y corazón hacia otro. ¿Por qué el Dios del Inframundo quería tratar de sentirlo?

De repente hubo un grito en la oscuridad que causo que todo mi cuerpo esté en alerta. Buscando a mí alrededor al génesis del grito ensordecedor, me introduje en el alarido de los caninos que rodeaban y protegen el recinto del Infierno. El sonido provenía del muro de cristal, la frontera… Di un grito ahogado y de repente entendí porqué tanto frenesí.

—Perséfone.

Me tiré del balcón desesperado «para mi suerte no estaba tan alto» y comencé a susurrar benevolencia a Hermes que me diera su don de pies veloces. Me encontré con el Río del Sauce Llorón, estaba completamente congelado por lo que tuve que ir con precaución, con pies torpes me caía una y otra vez sobre el frío y duro hielo. Cuando terminé de cruzar el río me encuentro con un lobo negro, con unos colmillos descomunales. Su deseo de sangre se transformó en una espesa y burbujeante espuma blanca en cuestión de minutos. «Los guardianes del inframundo» susurré. Me acerco lentamente a la salvaje bestia «que yo mismo la creé, para que cuide la frontera del Inframundo por si a algún mortal se le ocurre la estúpida idea de ingresar». Mi intención era hablar con judas, que a simple vista era sólo un lobo negro y rabioso.

—Judas —grité, acercándome cada más y más a la bestia—Para.

—Un alma ha cruzado la línea del Infierno —dijo Judas dándose la vuelta para verme—, como el Guardián del Inframundo es mi deber encargarme de esto. Fuiste tú el que hizo esta ley. ¡Tú Ades! —.

—¡Soy tu creador y te obligo a que escuches lo que te ordeno! —grité con desesperación, ante la desafiante bestia—¡Retrocede! —añadí airado.

Judas ladró y gruñó mostrándome sus dientes, se abalanzó hacia mí derribándome. Haciendo que cayera en la húmeda y muerta tierra. Traté de quitármelo de encima pero él fue más rápido que yo. Al instante sentí un dolor en el cuello y una sustancia caliente comenzó a salir de ella. Judas se quitó de encima de mí.

—¡Yo jamás retrocederé! —gruñó con desdén y sangre, goteándole de su espumosa boca. —¡Tú eres sólo mi creador, no mi dueño! Quédate sentado ahí y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo, Ades —.

—¡Tú-tú no lo entiendes… —dije entre jadeos y toses, me sostuve la zona en la que Judas me mordió ya que no me paraba de manar sangre—…q-quieto! —.

—¡Salgan! —gritó Judas a la manada haciendo caso omiso de mis órdenes. Él y el resto de los perros del Infierno iban corriendo hacia el cristal.

—¡Judas! —grité débilmente acercándome a un árbol que tenía al lado mío para no caer al suelo— ¡M-malditos seas, Judas! —.

Sólo se escuchó el sonido que hacía la manada al correr hacia la nada. Hice una mueca de incomodidad y apreté mi garganta intentando hablar, pero cuando lo quise hacer el malestar volvió hacia mi cuello y me quedé mudo del dolor. «Ahí va el mejor amigo del hombre» me burlé.

Siempre odié a Judas, desde el momento que lo creé. Sabía que él me iba a traer problemas. Pero nunca pensé cuántos ni qué tipos de inconvenientes. De todos modos no podía preocuparme de eso ahora, tenía que salvar a Perséfone. Mientras más me seguía debatiendo mi odio hacia Judas, él y su manada ya estarían más cerca del cristal.

Finalmente me decido a avanzar, al principio usé ese árbol como sustento, pero ahora la iba a usar para empujarme y poder correr hacia la pared de cristal.

Desgraciadamente cuando intento caminar más allá del árbol, me vino un fuerte dolor a la herida del cuello. Me había olvidado que los colmillos de Judas tenían veneno. Era eso lo que tanto me ardía.

Se me hacía imposible caminar, tan imposible como agarrar a tu sombra con las manos. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me dije «Algo tan inútil como el dolor no te debe frenar».

Sin nada que perder con el corazón revivido en mi pecho, mis pies se liberaron de la selva fría en la que estaba. Por suerte Judas no sabía de mi atajo por el Bosque de los Caídos.

Logré cortar el tiempo, y llegué al muro de cristal antes que judas. Pero la cara que vi ante esa imponente pared no era la de Perséfone, era la de su tía…

—Hera —. Gruñí, teniendo sangre y aire sólo para decir el nombre de la condenada esposa de mí hermano.

—¿Y a quién más esperabas ver, Ades? —Dijo con unas sonrisa burlona— ¿A Perséfone quizás? —.

—Qué le has he-

—Shhhh —arrulló colocando suavemente su dedo índice en mis labios—No queremos que pierdas más sangre de la que ya tienes ¿verdad? —.

—Qué… es lo que has —. Maldecí para mis adentros, me estaba sofocando, el aire que respiraba no me alcanzaba.

—¡Ohh! —Hera se maravilló ante tan deplorable espectáculo—Ojalá hubieses impuesto esta fuerza cuando te condenaron, hubieses podido estar con los Dioses y las Diosas en el Olimpo—.

—Hubieses podido estar conmigo —Acercándose cada vez más a mi boca.

—A-aléjate de m-mí —tosí.

—Shh… —se acercó hasta mi oído—Zeus y Perséfona nunca va- —.

—¡Quítate de encima mío mujer! —grité tratando de parecerme a Judas. Agarré a Hera por los hombres y la empujé lo más lejos de mí «como pude». —¿Qué le has hecho a Perséfone? —.

Ella rió.

—¡Decímelo ahora, Hera!

—¿Por qué yo iba a hacerle algo a nuestra querida Perséfone? ¿Acaso me estás acusando de traidora? —Levantó su vestido y allí estaba, Perséfone, tendida en la hierba

—¡Malditas seas Hera! —La regañé desenvainando la espada que cada Dios posee como símbolo de su poder, y la apunté— ¿Qué has hecho con mi Perséfone? —.

—Sos tan posesivo cariño. —Se acercó y puso su mano en mi pecho— Jamás te vi tan apasionado en algo desde que Zeus ganó la corona de su padre —Comenzó a deslizar su mano hacía mis pantalones.

Hice caso omiso al intento de seducción, me di la vuelta y caminé.

—¿A-adónde vas? —preguntó tímidamente.

Me di la vuelta y le respondí mirándola fijo a los ojos. Estábamos a sólo cuatro pasos de distancia. —No tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para tratar con vos o tus deplorables intentos para mantener satisfecho a mi hermano. Si viniste hasta aquí a montar esta escena porque Zeus te lo pidió, entonces es hora de que te vayas ¿O viniste para engañar a mi hermano conmigo, y así saldar tu venganza con él? —Dije bruscamente, y añadí—Todo el Olimpo sabe que Zeus se olvidó completamente de vos y se acuesta con cualquier chica humana que encuentra. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo entiendo porque todas ellas seguirán siendo mejor premio que vos.

Hera abrió la boca, pero no hizo ademán de decir nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que jamás salieron. Hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia mí y me abofeteó. Debo decir que me gustó más su ira que sus vanos intentos de seducción. Pero todo mejoró cuando me escupió en la cara y se esfumó sin decir nada. Sonreí mientras me limpiaba la saliva de la cara. «Nunca ha sido un secreto que mi hermano disfrutaba la compañía de una mujer distinta en distintas noches. ¿Por qué, si no, tenemos tantos Dioses y Diosas ahora? »

Por un momento me olvidé del por qué estaba ahí. «Perséfone».

Me acerqué a donde estaba tendida y la sacudí delicadamente por el hombro.

—Perséfone —susurré—Perséfone, vamos despierta por favor.

No podía soportar el solo hecho de que haya perdido la vida por una loca.

_¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

Di un grito ahogado. La manada de Judas ya estaba cerca. Levanté a Perséfone con mis brazos. Y le pedí a una sombra que vagaba por ahí que distrajera a la manada de Judas.

Mientras yo seguía preocupado por la doncella. Rogué con todas mis fuerzas que ella siga viva. La muerte no es en lo más mínima misericordiosa y un alma jamás podrá volver a su cuerpo… ni siquiera si la mismísima muerte lo ordena.

—¿Per-Perséfone? —Mi voz se quebró. —Perséfone, por favor… despiértate.

Aun así… seguía sin ninguna señal de vida.

Finalmente, teniendo la oportunidad, me arranco el guante de cuero con los dientes y comparo mi translúcida piel con su palidez mortal y cuando la toco «como la primera vezx que nos conocimos», salgo disparado a unos cuantos pies de distancia de ella.

«Ella todavía está con nosotros» pensé felizmente. Sólo un espíritu vivo puede empujar a la muerte hacia atrás.

—¿Perséfone? —Volví a rogar—¡Perséfone debes abrir tus ojos verde esmeralda y buscar los míos! ¡Por favor! Sal de la oscuridad cariño, seguí mi voz—.

Si no tuviera un corazón antes, sin duda llegó a la vida sólo para detenerse de vuelta cuando le volvió el color rosado a sus mejillas mientras sonreía. Una flor brotó justo alrededor de su mano enrulándose en su dedo anular.

—¿Princesa? —susurré, me volví a poner mis guantes y le limpié la nieve que tenía en su mejilla—¿Puedes oírme? —.

—Mmm…—canturreó, sin dejar de sonreír mientras me agarraba la mano para que le siguiera acariciando la mejilla.

—¿Estás segura que estás en el lugar correcto, querida? —Le pregunté tímidamente.

—Mmm…—Volvió a decir apretando más aún mi mano.

—Entonces dime… ¿Dónde ha estado esta hermosa dama?

—Abajo, abajo en la madriguera de un conejo —respondió débilmente—, nunca vas a ver la luz del día otra vez—.

Suspiré atormentado por esa respuesta —Entonces dime… ¿Quién soy? —.

—No eres más que un hombre… un hombre que ha querido nada más que para vivir una vida normal, incluso si eso significa espiar a una chica solitaria que siempre quiso cocinarle y barrerle a su príncipe.

Sonreí ligeramente aferrándome a la mano de Perséfone. Trayendo hacia mí su delicada cabeza hasta mi pecho. Sosteniéndola lo más cerca de mi corazón como pude.

—Muy bien, mi señora —Sonreí. —Es posible que me llames el caballero de la brillante armadura—.

Ella negó con la cabeza y añadió: —¿Quién quiere un caballero cuando se puede tener un Señor, un Rey y un Príncipe todo en uno? —bromeó llevándose la corona que tenía hacía su cabeza.

Me reí en serio, y apoyé mi frente contra la cabeza de ella, aspirando el delicioso aroma que tenía en el pelo.

Perséfone sólo me sonrió y envolvió sus brazos hacia mi cuello, y se acurrucó en él. Con mi mano la tomé de la barbilla y la acerqué un poco más hacia mí, cerré mis ojos y esperé… hasta que mis labios se encontraron con los de ella. Después de noches enteras sin dormir esperándola, la besé, su sabor a inocencia me invadió todo el cuerpo. Haciéndome querer tirar de ella para que este de este lado del cristal, por y para siempre conmigo.

Apartándose un poco, Perséfone se limitó a sonreír y apoyó su cabeza entre la mía y mi hombro, en un ineludible abrazo que jamás quise despegarme. Todo el miedo y la ira que había en ella desapareció. Me prometí a mí mismo que jamás otra alma demoníaca la toque, excepto la mía «claro».

Pero ella se quedó sin aliento y preocupada gritó: —¡Ades! —.

Parpadeando rápidamente, vuelvo los ojos hacia ella, temeroso de que nuestro momento había terminado tan rápido como había comenzado.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

Extendió la mano hasta la herida y sus dedos se cubrieron del líquido carmesí.

—¡Estás sangrando!

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, te lo prometo—suspiré aliviado.

—Acuéstate—exigió ella.

—Pero… Persé-

—Haz lo que digo —se volvió hacia mí y acariciándome la mejilla añadió—, acuéstate.

Sonreí y no le dije nada más, le hice caso y me recosté sobre el suelo helado.

Sólo unos instantes más tarde volvió con las mismas hierbas que su madre le había dado unas cuantas horas antes. Recreando el mismo bálsamo, lo colocó suavemente en mi cuello frotándolo con dulzura y amor.

—Ahora sí —sonrió—como nueva.

Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla rosada. Agarré sus manos y la atraje hacia mí, dándole de nuevo otro largo y húmedo beso. Mientras yo la rodeaba más con mis manos en su espalda, ella sostenía mi cara.

Apartándose un poco ella sonrié y dice: —¿Quién iba a pensar que el beso de la muerte es verdaderamente el cielo encubierto? —. Se rio depositando otro beso en mis labios y dejando reposar su frente contra la mía.

Suspiré de euforia total, aliviado de que por una vez algo hermoso que toqué no se transformó en ceniza.


End file.
